Age of Omega Prelude
by QuietThoughtWritings
Summary: This is a prelude to a 6-part crossover story that combines many of the universe's greatest heroes. In the Earth year of 915 A.D., The Time Lords venture into the mythical realm of Asgard and make a peace offering to the King of Asgard, Odin, the Second Hand of Omega. But their terms are uncertain.


**ASGARD, 915 A.D.**

Heimdall stands guard of the Bifrost, the rainbow-colored bridge that separates the mythical realm of Asgard from the rest of the Nine Realms.

Narrator:  
Ever since the beginning of the universe, in the far reaches of space, the Nine Realms stood beside one another in peace. Those who wanted to keep it peaceful would take every precaution to do so. Even if it means entrusting others with power not even the mightiest of beings could understand….

Suddenly a strange-looking spacecraft appears out of thin air.

Heimdall takes his sword out of its place in the assumption that hostile forces are approaching. The doors to this craft opens and instead of hostile forces, it is 4 resplendent-looking beings in bright burgundy robes and 1 small child in burgundy clothes, a young version of The Doctor.

Heimdall:  
I have many questions for you all. First, who are you? Second, how did you get past the Bifrost? And third, why didn't I see you coming? For I see all of the Nine Realms.

Time Lord President Pandak:  
Relax, my Asgardian friend. We approach your people in good spirits and glad tidings. I am Pandak, Lord President of Gallifrey and ruler of the Time Lords.

Heimdall:  
The Time Lords? The masters of time travel?

Time Lord President Pandak:  
The very same. I'm sure that would explain how we got past the Bifrost and why you could not see us coming.

Heimdall:  
And what is that you are here for?

Time Lord President Pandak:  
We wish to speak with your king. It is most urgent.

3 Asgardian guards escort the 5 Time Lords into the throne room of Odin Borson, the All-Father and King of Asgard.

Odin sits in his throne reading a story to his two young sons, Thor and Loki, the respective Gods of Thunder and Mischief.

He notices the guards approaching with the Time Lords.

Odin:  
(to Young Thor and Young Loki) Excuse me, my sons. I have business to attend to.

Odin gets out of his throne and goes to greet the Time Lords.

The young Doctor peaks out from behind the robes of the other Time Lords. He sees Thor and Loki and waves at them.

Thor and Loki wave back.

One of the Time Lords pushes the burgundy-clothed boy back.

Time Lady:  
Back away, my son. You don't know those children.

Young Doctor:  
(disappointed) I was only waving at them…..

One of the Asgardian guards addresses Odin.

Asgardian Guard:  
Time Lords, sir, from the planet Gallifrey. They wish to speak to you. They say it is of great urgency.

Odin:  
Very well. Leave us to our business.

Asgardian Guard:  
Yes, your majesty.

The 3 guards leave the throne room.

The Young Time Lad looks to his left and to his right, and then sneaks away to talk to Young Thor and Loki.

Odin:  
Time Lords of Gallifrey, welcome to Asgard. I am honored by your presence. What, may I ask brings you to my kingdom?

Time Lord President Pandak:  
We come to simply offer you a gift. Surely you know of our heritage and contribution to the universe.

Odin:  
Yes, I believe your founder, Omega, detonated a star using a device he named after himself to create a black hole, thus giving your people time travel and why you call yourselves Time Lords. I believe it was called the 'Hand of Omega'.

Odin becomes confused.

Odin:  
Why do you ask?

Time Lord President Pandak:  
Because we are giving it to you.

Odin is surprised.

Odin:  
I beg your pardon?

Pandak steps aside and two other Time Lords step forward with a dull, bronze colored metal chest the length and size of a casket. They open it, and inside is a golden, metallic glove.

Time Lord President Pandak:  
This is the 'Hand of Omega'.

Odin looks at the Hand, and then back to Pandak.

Odin:  
Why would you give this to me?

Time Lord President Pandak:  
We know of your treasure room. We are giving it to you because we are afraid in our hands, it will be stolen by our enemies. But if in your hands, it will be safe.

Odin:  
(unsure about their terms) Why do you think it would be safer on Asgard?

Time Lord President Pandak:  
I'm sure the enemies of Gallifrey will not be idiotic enough to challenge you and your warriors.

Odin thinks for a moment. He wonders if his people could be able to keep it safe.

Young Doctor:  
Do you think your father will say yes?

The young Doctor is sitting with Young Thor and Loki, overseeing the others discussing terms.

Young Loki:  
I doubt it. If he doesn't know what to do with it, he'll just say no.

Young Thor:  
What is the Hand anyway?

Young Doctor:  
It's a source of unlimited power. You could rule all of time and space with it. I wouldn't want it though. All that power.

Young Loki:  
Why not? Who wouldn't want all that power?

Young Doctor:  
I wouldn't. No one should have all that power at their will. Not even someone as wise as your father. Personally, I'd rather help people. Like a Doctor...

Odin:  
Very well, then. The Hand of Omega will stay here.

Time Lord President Pandak:  
Thank you, All-Father.

The Time Lady looks behind her so she can check on the Young Time Lad, but he isn't there.

She looks around her, but he is nowhere to be found.

Time Lady:  
Where is he? (shouts) My child! Where are you?!

Young Doctor:  
(distant) I'm over here, Mum.

She looks to her right, and sees the young Doctor with Young Thor and Loki.

She rushes towards him and pulls him away.

Time Lady:  
What did I tell you?

Young Doctor:  
I'm sorry, Mum….

Time Lady:  
Forgive me, your highness. My son got carried away.

Odin smiles.

Odin:  
Ah, think nothing of it. He meant no harm, I can tell. He got along quite well with my sons, Thor and Loki.

Odin raises his staff an inch high and then pounds it on the ground, summoning his guards.

Odin:  
Guards, take the Hand of Omega and place it in my treasure room.

Time Lord President Pandak:  
The peoples of Gallifrey thank you, Odin.

Odin:  
And the peoples of Asgard thank you for your thoughtfulness.

The Time Lords then proceed to leave the throne room. The Young Doctor waves goodbye to Thor and Loki.

Thor and Loki wave back.

As the doors to the throne room close, Odin pulls his guards aside.

Odin:  
Keep the Hand near the Tesseract. It must never be tampered with.

The guards take the chest out of the room, leaving Odin to think.

Narrator:  
The Hand was kept in Odin's watch ever since. Decades later, it was taken with the Tesseract to Earth to battle the Frost Giants of Jotunheim. Both were lost on Earth not long after. The Tesseract was recovered and was hidden somewhere in Norway, but the Hand remained lost forever.

**10 MILES OUTSIDE BORAS, SWEDEN, 1943**

A group of Nazi soldiers is digging into a small cave when one of them hits something.

He runs to his commanding officer.

Nazi Soldier:  
(translated from German) Sir, I found something!

The commanding officer gathers the rest of the soldiers.

Nazi Officer:  
(translated from German) All of you, drop your shovels and help him drag out what he dug up. Now!

All the Nazi soldiers pull up a large dull, bronze-colored metal chest, the same chest that contains the Hand of Omega.

The commanding Nazi officer walks towards it.

Nazi Officer:  
(translated from German) Open it!

The Nazi soldiers pry it open with crowbars. When it does open, a large, blinding white light appears from inside the chest.

The commanding Nazi officer and the soldiers are mystified by what they see.

Nazi Officer:  
(translated from German) Soldier, find a telephone and contact HYDRA. Finding out what this could be is their department.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
